ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Entities of the Galaxy
]] Entity of the Galaxy is a group of Synchro Monsters appeared in Yu-Gi-Oh! DQ Manga. They were inspired by Pokemon's three Legendary Pokemons from Shinnoh Region; Palkia, Dialga and Giratina. They are the servants of Galaxia, Entity of the Universe. At future chapters it is revealed that there are 5 Entities of the Galaxy being the 2 new members are the Guardians and both Synchro Tuner Monsters. Design All of the designs were Xenosaga inspired (with the exception of Kaleidos, Goddess of Dimensions). Their appearances are more like a female androids more likely from Xenosaga. Kosmos looks like the original K.O.S.M.O.S. from Xenosaga, and Kronos is like T-ELOS with some time dial revolving on her back. Kaleidos' appearance is an original with more unique design than the four. Kyrios appears a similar female version of and Kamellias looks like a robotic version of . Playing Style * Each Entity has their own playing style. Among the five, Fancy HERO Kosmos is more unique than the four, because Kosmos itself can synch again with different Attribute s to acquire new abilities depending on the Tuners it Synchronizes with. Like did in its Contact Fusions, Fancy HERO Kosmos does the same thing when it Synchronizes with the Attribute Tuners. The Kosmos Synchro Monsters also returns to the Extra Deck during the End Phase but also get the advantage of getting Fancy HERO Micro Kosmos from the Graveyard to the owner's hand. * Divinity Kronos' ability are with the use of Time Counters. Its effects varies depending on how many Time Counters you removed from it. It can negate an attack, return a card on the field to the owner's deck, and can Special Summon a monster that was destroyed. * Kaleidos, Goddess of Dimensions abilities are negating an effect of destroying card(s) like , but it removes the negated card from play. When doing this effect it is also removed from play and returns during the End Phase. And also, when removed from play other than its own, it will return during your Standby Phase. Kaleidos' power is harnessed by the monsters that are removed from play, so it is best to add cards that can remove from play (Examples are Different Dimension Decks). This card can also be Synchro Summoned during your opponent's turn. It's is a Synchro Monster, Micro Kaleidos, Angel of Dimensions. Therefore, Kaleidos is an Accel Synchro Monster. *Gravija Warlord Kyrios has the ability to negate a monster it battles and also has immunity against Effect Monsters that targets this card. This also a Tuner Synchro Monster who has the ability to change the Levels of all Synchro Monsters other than Synchro Tuners and adjust it's own Level to 3 when used as a Synchro Materials. *Roselianne Kamellias supports Field Spell Cards that it can gain a 1000 ATK, and also protects it from destruction. When it would be destroyed, you can send a Field Spell Card you control to negate its destruction. So it's best to add cards that support Field Spell Cards like , and add some best Field Spell Cards like and . Kamellias is also Synchro Tuner and shares the same ability as Kyrios. Archetypes Kosmos supports the Fancy HERO monsters, Kronos supports Divinity monsters and Kamellias supports Roselianne monsters.. Kaleidos and Kyrios has no archetype supported. Category:Archetype